


Jackrabbit Week 2016

by IlloustriousTaco



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jackrabbit Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlloustriousTaco/pseuds/IlloustriousTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little scribbles for Jackrabbit week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackrabbit Week 2016

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in a writing slump, but I did kinda want to participate in Jackrabbit week, so... 
> 
> drabbles, and I hope they make some sense. 
> 
> There's an overarching story arc for all of the prompts that was inspired by Undertale and a few stories of the Snow Queen I've heard or seen in movies over the years.

Jack sighed, stretching out as rays of light streamed in through the window, wishing with all  his frozen little heart that there were was a way to position the windows so that light wouldn’t land directly in his eyes. He reached out, fingers searching for something to cover his eyes, or perhaps, something to snuggle against. 

But there was no one there. 

Sighing, Jack grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed, scratching his stomach before reaching to pull on his shirt. He glared at the open curtains, treacherous draped pulled aside to let the morning’s bright light in. It wasn’t sunlight, but rather Pooka technology that lit the ceiling of the cavern in carefully synchronized to the sunlight above. 

Jack had heard that before that was installed, spirits had gotten sick from lack of sunlight and nothing to help regulate their circadian rhythms. He didn’t understand it, but given that Bunny lectured him about it roughly once a month, he got it. 

Shuffling his way downstairs, Jack blearily eyed the tall furred figure in front of the stove and he continued his determined shuffle with a smile on his face as the scent of warm tea assailed his senses. Murmuring a slow good morning, he wound his arms around the six foot tall furred figure, leaning into the warmth. 

“Good Morning, Galah,” there was amusement in Bunny’s voice as he turned around in Jack’s warm grip, his long arms returning the ice spirit’s embrace. 

Jack made a noise, that possibly meant assent, because the morning had gotten about a hundred times better now that Bunny was there. He found himself being steered into one of the seats at the kitchen table. A heavenly scent and there was a cup and saucer of tea set before him, just the way he liked it. 

“I love you,” Jack purred, grinning into the cup as he took his first sip. 

“Sappy poof,” Bunny said fondly, and Jack laughed, though he sobered up a moment later as Bunny continued. “When I went down to market this morning I got some interesting news. Apparently there's a human Underhill. A human child.”

Jack froze, not quite literally, which wouldn't be out of character for him, but wasn't what he meant to do. “A kid? Who's keeping an eye on them?” 

“North's got it covered for now, though there's going to have to be a changing of the guard once they reach the edge of the ice lands. North's probably going to be keeping the Snow Queen's goons away from the kid.” 

“I take it we're next on the list for escort duty?” Jack asked with a snort, going back to his tea though he didn't relax yet.

“No, I'm going to be on escort duty, you'll be on reserve watch. I'll be able to keep the kid safe in the Warren, but he's apparently looking for the Well of Wishes. Bought his own coin and everything.” Bunny grinned, sipping at a glass of water since he wasn't so impressed with tea. 

“Huh... A wish. I wonder what he's going to ask for.” ,

“Well, we'll see if he's got the Determination to get through all the trials.”


End file.
